Metropolis
A sequel series to Smallville and Conner Kent, detailing the lives of Superman and the League during their hardest battles. Synopsis *Season 1 - Lex begins developing a super city called Omega City, and the League investigates it along with the returned Dark Knight, Batman. *Season 2 - Following Clark's death during the mess with Omega City, the League does their best to help safeguard the world in his place, with Lex gaining a sinister idea. *Season 3 - Zod escapes the Phantom Zone and plans his ultimate revenge on Clark with Ra's al Ghul, Slade Wilson, and Sinestro. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent *Conner Jonathan Kent (recurring in Season 1-3) *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Brainiac (recurring in Season 1) *Davis Bloome *Zod (recurring in Season 1-2) *Faora (recurring in Season 1) *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *John Blake *Barbara Gordon *Joker *Harley Quinn (recurring in Season 1-3) *Ra's al Ghul (recurring in Season 1) *Talia al Ghul (recurring in Season 1) *Oliver Queen *Roy Queen (recurring in Season 1-2) *Lana Queen (recurring in Season 1-3) Supporting Characters *Lionel Luthor (Earth-2) (20/???) *Martha Kent (19/???) *Krypto (16/???) *Jor-El (15/???) *Bart Allen (12/???) *Alfred Pennyworth (11/???) *Lana Lang (9/???) *Jimmy Olsen (9/???) *Diana of Themyscira (9/???) *Cat Grant (8/???) *Selina Kyle (8/???) *Vic Sage (8/???) *Victor Stone (7/???) *Kal-El (6/???) *Karen Starr (6/???) *Jonathan Kent (6/???) *Perry White (6/???) *Sam Lane (6/???) *Jonathan Crane (6/???) *John Jones (6/???) *Winslow Schott (5/???) *Lara-El (5/???) *Henry Olsen (5/???) *Helena Kyle (5/???) *Edward Nigma (5/???) *James Gordon (5/???) *Arthur Curry (5/???) *Helen Bryce (4/???) *Hank Henshaw (4/???) *Alura-El (4/???) *Emily Lang (4/???) *Pete Ross (4/???) *Lucy Lane (4/???) *Dinah Lance (4/???) *Jade Nguyen (4/???) *Hal Jordan (4/???) *Eric Summers (4/???) *Doomsday (3/???) *Bane (3/???) *Helena Bertinelli (3/???) *Lawrence Crock (3/???) *Slade Wilson (3/???) *Jules Sage (3/???) *Brainiac 5 (3/???) *Bizarro (2/???) *Jax-Ur (2/???) *Zor-El (2/???) *Ella Lane (2/???) *Victor Fries (2/???) *Nora Fries (2/???) *Thomas Wayne (2/???) *Rachel Dawes (2/???) *Lucius Fox (2/???) *Mia Dearden (2/???) *Artemis Crock (2/???) *Hipolyta of Themyscira (2/???) *Artemis of Themyscira (2/???) *Dr. Fate (2/???) *Brainiac 5.1 (2/???) *Salu Digby (2/???) *John Henry Irons (1/???) *Argo (1/???) *Darkseid (1/???) *Drax-Zod (1/???) *Angela Chan (1/???) *Shelby (1/???) *Harvey Dent (1/???) *Grant Walker (1/???) *Pamela Isley (1/???) *Basil Karlo (1/???) *Martha Wayne (1/???) *Vicki Vale (1/???) *Angel Rojas (1/???) *Harvey Bullock (1/???) *Ellen Yin (1/???) *Ethan Bennett (1/???) *Quincy Sharp (1/???) *Thaal Sinestro (1/???) *Werner Vertigo (1/???) *Solomon Grundy (1/???) *Alexa of Themyscira (1/???) *Hector Stevens (1/???) *Zatanna Zatara (1/???) *Angela Roth (1/???) *Michael Jon Carter (1/???) *Jaime Reyes (1/???) *Zan (1/???) *Janya (1/???) *Courtney Whitmore (1/???) *Mad Mod (1/???) *Rokk Krinn (1/???) *Garth Ranzz (1/???) *Imra Ardeen (1/???) *Ayla Ranzz (1/???) *Clark Joseph Kent (1/???) *Clark Luthor (1/???) *Kara Luthor (1/???) *Lex Luthor (Earth-2) (1/???) *Tess Luthor (1/???) *Winslow Schott (Earth-2) (1/???) *Jor-El (Earth-2) (1/???) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (1/???) *Thomas Wayne Jr. (1/???) *Jester (1/???) *Bart Allen (Earth-2) (1/???) *Johnny Quick (1/???) *Carol Ferris (1/???) *Archer (1/???) *Orin (1/???) *Mary Batson (1/???) Minor Characters *Lillian Luthor *Virgil Swann *Ubu *Tyler McKnight *Duncan Allenmeyer *Lucas Luthor *Luke Hamil *Desire Atkins *Acid Tongue *Klarion *Isis *Amalthea *John Kent *Mary Kent *Moira *Grey *William Clark *Paul Timm *Drake Thompson *Dennis Bugie *Becky Bugie *Max Shrek *Kyle Tippet *Jason Woodrue *Roland Dagget *Ted Deebs Links *''To be added.'' *http://smallville-top-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Metropolis *http://smallville-ultra-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Metropolis *http://smallville-mega-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Metropolis Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis